


the stranger in my bed

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, head canon used for mickey's full name, saw it on tumblr and LOVED IT, series 5 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey breaks his right hand while working at a construction site. Ian drives him to the hospital, and has to fill in a form before Mickey can be treated. Ian then realises how little he actually knows about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stranger in my bed

Ian jogs up the front steps to his house, exhausted from the 14 hour shift he had just finished at the grocery store.

He's about to unlock the front door when his cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" he answers, holding back a yawn.

"Hi, is this Mr. Gallagher?" a chirpy woman's voice says down the phone.

Ian pulls the phone away from his ear to glance at the screen. The words PRIVATE NUMBER stare back at him.

"Uh yeah, who's this?" he asks nervously - only cops and doctors call him Mr. Gallagher.

"Trish, I'm the receptionist at McCullum and Linwood's Construction. I'm calling because there has been an accident on site."

Ian's heart drops.

"Mickey's broken his hand," Trish continues. "Would you be able to come get him?"

Ian breathes a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I can come get him now. Is he in a lot of pain?" he asks, pulling his key out of the door and heading back down the steps.

"Judging by all the new swear words I've learnt in the last five minutes, I'm gonna say yes." Trish replies dryly.

***

"Drive faster." Mickey moans.

"I'm going the speed limit Mick, it'll slow us down if I get pulled up for a ticket." Ian calmly tells him for the third time in the short trip between Mickey's job site and the hospital.

***

It takes Ian ages to find a park.

When they finally make it to the waiting room, they are greeted by the sight of what appears to be half of the Southside.

Ian points Mickey toward an empty seat and heads to the reception.

"Can I help you?" a tired looking nurse asks.

"Yeah, my partner broke his hand at work. We need somebody to have a look at it."

The nurse nods wearily and hands a clipboard and pen through the small window. "He needs to fill this in before we can treat him."

"Okay, thanks." Ian smiles at her before walking over to Mickey.

Mickey glares at the older man sitting next to him until the man stands and walks quickly to the other side of the room.

Ian rolls his eyes and takes the seat. "Gotta fill this in before they can help." Ian explains.

Mickey sighs, leaning across to read the form over Ian's shoulder.

Ian goes to write in the 'full name' box, but he stops short. "Wait, what's your middle name?" he demands, turning to look at Mickey.

Mickey shrugs. "Yakiv."

"Mickey Yakiv Milkovich?" Ian checks.

"Mykhail Yakiv Milkovich." Mickey corrects him, looking around the cramped room in distain.

Ian stares at him until Mickey turns back, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"We've been together ten years, and I'm only finding out now that 'Mickey' is just a nickname?!" Ian whispers in horror.

"Relax, only my mom called me Mykhail. Now can you hurry up?"

"Fine, just tell me how to spell it." Ian says, internally cursing the drywall for picking today to fall on his man.

"M-Y-K-H-A-I-L Y-A-K-I-V M-I-L-K-O-V-I-C-H." Mickey rattles off.

Ian scrawls it quickly and moves onto the next line, only to stop again. "What year were you born? he asks awkwardly.

He knew the month and day, August 10th, Mandy had told him years ago.

"1994."

"Okay um, ethnicity?"

"European."

Ian tilts his head. "Polish?" he asks tentatively.

"Ukrainian."

"Blood type?"

"O-negative."

"Allergies?"

"Bees, fucking hate those buzzing little shits."

Ian feels slightly better be able to fill in the phone number, address and himself as the emergency contact without having help.

He gives the form back to the nurse and she tells him it may be awhile.

Ian walks back over to Mickey, who looks up hopefully. Ian shakes his head.

Mickey cradles his broken hand with his other arm, muttering to himself.

Ian sits down and nudges him with his shoulder. "So what else don't I know?"

"You're a major pain in my ass, there now you're all caught up." Mickey smirks.

Ian pouts. "I'm serious, you know all about me and it turns out I know basically nothing about you."

Mickey turns slightly in his seat so he's facing Ian. "Bullshit."

Ian raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What's my middle name?"

"Clayton." Mickey replies instantly then winces. "Dammit."

Ian grins. "Spill it, Mykhail.


End file.
